


Ice-capade

by JaycieVictory



Series: Sealed with a Kiss [3]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Horrified Crew, Humor, Romance, Simon POV, That's One Way to Eat an Ice Planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaycieVictory/pseuds/JaycieVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne doesn't kiss on the mouth - but River does. A collection of unrelated one-shots and ficlets in which River kisses Jayne. Moods vary hugely. Multiple POVs and scenarios.</p>
<p>Part 3: "He had noticed Jayne did that a lot – went out of his way to get a reaction from her. It seemed the big merc's dislike of his mei-mei continued even after Miranda. Which was disgustingly ungrateful of him, really."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-capade

**Ice-capade**

The bulk of Serenity's crew was in the mess area, savouring their spoils.

Serenity had gone planet-side for a few days so its crew was enjoying various Core-like luxuries. Like floral soap instead of the Rim-made cactus kind (which got you clean but only because it removed the top few layers of the epidermis). Simon inwardly grinned, wondering when his life had shifted to the point that Core had become 'luxury' instead of normal. Though he couldn't deny its scarcity made him appreciate it all the more.

Best of all the luxuries was the food.

Currently plump in the pocket following a – relatively rare – aboveboard consignment and – definitely rare – successful outcome, Mal had let them splash out beyond the usual nutritious but tasteless essentials; there were fresh fruit and vegetables, real meat and real dairy. There were even a few nutritionally dubious but undeniably delicious extras.

Which was why it was no surprise when Jayne wandered in carrying an Ice Planet. Briefly scanning the room, he made his way over to where River was sat cross-legged on the table (she never listened to Simon or Mal's repeated requests not to sit there) and leant against the wall, making sure she could see him.

Coiling the string around his finger so its motion was restricted, Jayne was taking large gleeful bites of the ice-cream whilst staring at River.

The others didn't notice and continued their heated debate on whom should get credit for the success of the job.

But Simon noticed. He had noticed Jayne did that a lot – went out of his way to get a reaction from her. It seemed the big merc's dislike of his  _mei-_ _mei_  continued even after Miranda. Which was disgustingly ungrateful of him, really.

Simon had actually thought Jayne might have been displaying some character growth. For a while after the cataclysmic events on Miranda he had been very quiet, withdrawn – almost contemplative. (At least as much as Jayne was able to contemplate.)

Simon would catch him watching River with a strange look in his eye – half-wary, half-admiring.

And then it had stopped, and the taunting had started. It wasn't real bullying or Simon would have intervened long since, but it wasn't completely congenial either.

It was as though Jayne was deeply frustrated and taking it out on River.

So it was no surprise to see Jayne taking great pleasure in ostentatiously flaunting the Ice Planet and his ease at eating it. He made loud, exaggerated noises of enjoyment, pausing every so often to shoot River smug looks.

He displayed his usual lack of manners while doing so, ice-cream smearing round his mouth.

River was watching him, head cocked like an inquisitive bird. Simon knew that expression well – assimilating data. Then her expression changed to one he knew even better: warning, incoming mischief.

Jayne obviously wasn't familiar with it as he continued smirking at her complacently. Simon felt no obligation to warn him; he deserved whatever he had coming.

River unfolded herself and got down from the table, then moved towards Jayne, with head still cocked, until she was standing right in front of him.

Jayne's expression flickered slightly, looking slightly less insouciant. His eyes darted left and right to his unseeing shipmates as he swallowed; but he held his ground.

Simon continued to watch, wondering what revenge River was going to wreak. So he was taken as much by surprise as Jayne when she rose on her tiptoes with balletic grace, cupped the back of his neck for balance, and slowly and lovingly licked the ice-cream from his lips.

Simon's jaw dropped open; conversation slowly petered out as the rest of the crew became aware of her action.

A sort of horrified silence greeted the unprecedented sight of River half-eating, half-kissing the giant merc…

…which gave way to explosive expostulation moments later when Jayne growled, yanked River clean off her feet, and glued his lips to hers.

* * *

**Glossary:**

**_mei-mei_  - little sister**


End file.
